


Little Details

by mykokoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, just some feel-good kagehinas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata starts to notice all sorts of little things about Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

Hinata’s cheek fell onto his knuckles, cradling his head as he sat across from Kageyama. His eyes wandered to the larger male’s, noticing their strangely dark blue. Those eyes were intense, sucking Hinata in. Hinata began to remember how those eyes lit up when he hit one of Kageyama’s tosses, or how they glared coldly at him after a fight, or when, just sometimes, the crinkles around them were a little fond of Hinata. And as Hinata kept looking into the boundless azure, it was as if galaxies were forming in those small eyes.

Hinata noticed Kageyama’s arched eyebrows. They framed his face, making his expression harsher and more serious. But now, his face, unusually soft and passive, was gentle. He noticed how Kageyama’s raven bangs fell just so that they made room for his cat-like eyes, and how the ends of his hair tickled the nape of his neck. He noticed that Kageyama’s lips were curled into a slight frown, but it was not an unhappy one. And even though the large boy usually didn’t smile, Hinata began to realize that he was smiling in all sorts of other ways. He smiled through his cheeks and the slight twitches in his nose, the stars scattering his eyes, and the serious expression his face wore when he really, _really_ cared about something.

And Hinata thought about how nice it would be if Kageyama looked at him like he really, _really_ cared about him.

“Kageyama…” Hinata had only started to think when an irregular breath slipped out of his mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

Kageyama turned, the little unruly tufts of his straight hair moving with him. And Kageyama looked at him seriously, a light pink wrapping itself past his neck and up to his cheeks. His large hands trailed up to hold Hinata from his chin, and Kageyama brought their faces close, closing the gap between them. Hinata let a deep breath out, a breath that was a mix of anticipation and excitement. They breathed slowly before Hinata tangled his small fingers into Kageyama’s hair and brought his lips, uncharacteristically smiling, crashing into his own in a string of messy kisses.

And Hinata smiled into Kageyama, and they melted together, all their little details blending and intermixing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
